1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to optical trapping manipulation of nanoparticles. More particularly, embodiments relate to efficient optical trapping manipulation of nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manipulation of nanoparticles and small molecules is an evolving field of investigation and technology that has implications in diverse fields including but not limited to drug design, molecular diagnostics, disease diagnosis and environmental sampling.
Since nanoparticle and small molecule manipulation is itself an evolving field of investigation and technology, where potential applications of nanoparticle and small molecule nanomanipulation also continue to evolve, desirable are additional nanoparticle and small molecule manipulation apparatus and methods that provide efficient operation of the nanoparticle and small molecule nanomanipulation apparatus and methods.